Birthday Boy
by Medico legal
Summary: Clive's birthday celebrations that were mentioned at the end of 'Three is Family'.


A little one shot in honour of Rupert's birthday. Sorry for any mistakes. This was slightly rushed as I wanted to send it out tonight.

* * *

"Is Daddy still sleeping?" Clive heard his daughter ask her mother. She was attempting a whisper but wasn't really pulling it off.

He was lying in bed, dozing with his eyes closed having woken soon after Martha had left the bed. She had gone to the kitchen with Olivia and he had heard them clattering around as they made breakfast. The aroma of bacon soon filtered through to the bedroom, mixed a little later with a slight burning smell. Martha wasn't the best cook but she was trying to improve.

He knew he would be getting bacon and eggs for breakfast. It had become a little ritual that happened on his birthday. Breakfast in bed that had been lovingly cooked by his girls, followed by presents before getting out of bed and enjoying the rest of his birthday with his family.

He knew he should put his daughter out of her misery so opened his eyes letting her know he was now awake. She was stood by the side of the bed holding his presents and Bob, who was obviously joining in the family time but didn't look particularly thrilled at the idea. Martha was stood beside her, holding the tray with his breakfast on.

Liv soon saw her daddy wasn't sleeping. "Yay. He's awake!" She informed her mother a little loudly as the excitement got to her. It was soon followed by a dreadfully out of tune rendition of 'Happy Birthday' sung by both Martha and Liv, but he didn't care.

"Thank you," said Clive once they had finished, moving to a sitting position. Martha placed the tray in front of him once he was settled before going round to her side of the bed and getting in, after having first lifted Liv up.

"Are you 'joying your breakfast?" Liv asked as she settled between her parents on the bed. Bob quickly leapt out of her grasp before settling down to sleep out of arms reach at the end of the king sized bed. The presents she was carrying were also placed down, ready for when her father had finished eating.

"It's the best breakfast I've ever had," he complimented the chefs.

Liv was content to watch her daddy eat for a little bit but soon got a little impatient. "Hurry up, Daddy," she informed hm. "It's time to open your presents,".

"Let him eat in peace, Liv," Martha butted in. "You don't want Daddy to choke do you?".

"No. But I'm too excited!" Her daughter informed her. She was old enough to fully understand what a birthday was now at three years old and got excited whoever's birthday it was.

"That was delicious!" Clive said after he had finished the last bit of bacon which he had used to mop up the remaining egg yolk. Once the plate was empty he put the plate and tray on the bedside table.

The tray was quickly replaced by his presents as Olivia placed them in front of them. "Wow. Look at all these presents," Clive exclaimed. "I wonder what they could be,".

"It's stuff for your bicycle," he was quickly informed. The idea of a surprise was not fully understood by the little girl.

"Thanks for that!" Clive replied a little sarcastically, although Liv didn't get it.

"You're not supposed to tell Daddy!" Martha told her daughter with a smile. "It's supposed to be a surprise," she explained. 'Sorry' she mouthed to her partner.

Clive didn't care. The presents didn't really matter. It was just nice to spend a nice relaxing morning with Marth and Liv after the stressful time they had all been through. There had just been a new head of chambers appointed at Shoe Lane. Clive had been a candidate but resigned from the vote when he found out what his campaign manager had in store for chambers. He wasn't particularly impressed with her plans so had withdrawn.

The time he had spent away from home had caused a little friction with Martha, particularly as she didn't like who Clive was spending all his time with. She had never really got on with Harriet who was interested in prosecution work for her barristers, which Martha most certainly didn't approve of. They had had a couple of arguments which Clive hadn't liked, but they'd quickly made up when Clive resigned from the vote.

Things had also got better now that Harriet had left Shoe Lane as well. The large cloud that hung around the clerks room as Harriet and Billy were always arguing had suddenly lifted, and it returned to the lively and happy place it had once been.

* * *

A little later and Clive had opened all his presents. Liv had been right on the whole. He had recently become interested in cycling and was now in possession of a lot of Lycra and gadgets to monitor his fitness and track his rides. Cycling was his new hobby and kinder to his knee than marathon running.

"Thank you very much. I've been very spoilt," he said as he kissed his daughter and Martha.

"We've made a cake as well," he was informed, "but we have to wait until Grandma and Grandpa get here before we eat it,".

"Mum and Dad are coming?" He asked Martha. This was unexpected as they hadn't mentioned anything about it to him.

"That was supposed to be a surprise as well!" Martha replied rolling her eyes. She was rapidly learning her daughter couldn't keep secrets.

"Doesn't matter," Clive replied.

"Daddy will you come and play with me until dey arrive?" Liv asked as she got off the bed, expecting her father to follow.

"Maybe Daddy wants to go for a ride and try his presents out?" Martha suggested, letting Clive off the hook.

Liv looked at her parents, not really understanding. "But I can't play wiv him then," she answered.

"Maybe we should let Daddy decide what he wants to do. It is his birthday,".

"I'll play with you, Liv," Clive informed his daughter. "I'll just get washed and dressed first,".

"Ok. I'll go and get my dollies ready," she said happily as she headed to her bedroom.

"You are a big softie," Martha informed Clive once they were alone. "She's got you completely wrapped around her little finger,".

"I know,".

"She can't always get her way, Clive. She's going to have to learn to share you with this little one in the coming months," Martha said, touching her lower abdomen. Clive and her had been trying for another baby for a little while and recently had found out they had been successful.

"I know," Clive repeated. "How are you feeling by the way?" He asked concerned. The past few mornings, Martha had been sick a couple of times.

"Not too bad but I don't want anything to eat," she replied. "I'm going to treat myself to a bath whilst you are playing with Liv and a nice cup of herbal tea, and I should feel better after that,".

"Good," Clive replied as he headed for the bathroom. He was pleased Martha was going to take it easy that morning. "Should we tell Mum and Dad our news about the baby?" Clive asked returning to the bedroom whilst squeezing some toothpaste onto his toothbrush. It was still early days for the pregnancy and Martha didn't want everyone knowing until she entered her second trimester, but maybe family was different.

Martha thought about his request. She knew he was excited and wanted to tell his parents. "Ok," she agreed. It was his birthday after all. "But we'll have to tell them it's a secret until we get the all clear," she warned. "I might phone my mum this evening to let her know. Then it's just big sister that needs informing," she continued nodding in their daughter's direction.

"Let's hope she hasn't changed her mind about a sibling," Clive replied going back into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

A wave of nausea passed over Martha and she lay down quickly on the bed. Rubbing her stomach she closed her eyes, hoping it would pass. She was positive she had a small bump already which was a little strange. She hadn't started to show with Liv until she was nearly half way through her pregnancy. Maybe it was different in subsequent ones? She was disturbed from her musings by the opening of the bedroom door.

"Is Daddy ready yet?" Olivia asked, hands on her hips. Clive was obviously taking too long.

"Nearly," Martha informed her daughter. "Can you come here a minute?" Martha asked, patting the space beside her on the bed. Liv hopped up and cuddled into her mother. "How about you play with Daddy whilst I get ready and then we have a little girlie time while we let Daddy try out his presents?"

Liv thought about her mother's suggestion for a bit before agreeing. It wasn't long after that Clive emerged from the bathroom and Martha let him know the change of plan. He was obviously pleased with the idea although was careful not to upset Liv.

* * *

An hour later and Martha had finished her bath and she felt a lot better. It was very quiet in the flat and she headed to her daughter's bedroom to find out what was going on. She was usually up to no good when she was quiet and Martha wanted to make sure that that wasn't the case this morning.

She needn't have worried. By the looks of it there was another party going on although it was a very sophisticated event. Liv, Clive and several dolls and teddy's were sat around drinking out of Liv's plastic tea set and enjoying the plastic cakes.

"What's going on here?" She asked as she entered the room.

"My toys wanted to give Daddy a party as well," Liv informed her mother.

"That's nice of them," Martha replied. "How about they finish it off so we can let Daddy go for his ride?".

"Ok," Liv agreed and Clive quickly got up.

"Thanks Marth," Clive said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Your parents are arriving between 12:30 and 1:00," Martha informed him, letting him know what time he should be back. He had two whole hours for a ride and disappeared off to get changed.

"Right missus," Martha said turning to her daughter. "It's 10:30 and you are still in your pyjamas. We need to get you changed. What would you like to wear, Liv?" Martha asked as she opened the wardrobe.

"Something pink," was the answer as she copied her mother and scanned her clothes.

"That's not all that helpful," Martha commented casting a glance over her daughter's clothes. The majority were in the aforementioned colour.

* * *

Clive was absolutely parched when he returned from his ride. Walking through the house he headed straight to the kitchen and filled a pint glass with lovely cold water from the fridge. Glass in hand he headed back to the living room where Martha and Liv were sat on the sofa and promptly drank the whole pint in one gulp.

"What are you two up to?" He asked as he wiped his mouth on his arm.

"We've been pampering ourselves haven't we, Liv?" Martha informed him. She was sat with her feet on the coffee table, her toes separated by bits of cotton wool allowing her freshly applied nail varnish to dry.

Liv was sat on the sofa with her feet on her mother's lap whilst Martha finished off applying some nail varnish (pink of course!) to her daughter's tiny toe nails. "I getting my nails dun," she informed her father as she wiggled her toes.

"Very pretty," he complimented. "I'm going to head for another shower whilst you finish off here," he said.

"Good idea. You don't smell all that good!" Martha teased. In reply Clive quickly got close to Martha and shook his head sending a few sweat drops over her. "Clive! That's disgusting!" She scolded him, giving him a playful slap on the chest. "Go shower," she ordered.

Clive's parents arrived shortly after he had returned downstairs smelling much fresher. Before heading out for lunch Clive received another rendition of 'Happy Birthday', this time with a cake and candles. The cake was interesting to put it mildly, with both Liv and Martha's handiwork visible. Martha obviously had spell out HAPPY BIRTHDAY in chocolate drops and stuck a few candles in, whilst his daughter he guessed was responsible for the robin, snowman and snow covered house and Christmas tree that also adorned the cake after raiding the cake decorations.

The whole family went out for lunch at the local gastropub. Liv spent most of the time playing in the children's playground the pub had whilst the rest of her family sat on a table nearby. This gave Clive and Martha lots of opportunity to let Clive's parents know they would be grandparents for the second time in a little over six months. The news went down very well with Rosemary who had been wanting another grandchild to spoil for a little while, but both her and Richard agreed they wouldn't tell any of their friends until told they could.

* * *

Later that evening, Clive's parents had already gone home and Liv had been in bed for a while. Clive was watching the Chelsea match that occurred earlier that day whilst they had been at the pub whilst Martha was pottering in the kitchen. She had spent most of the evening on the phone to her own mother in Bolton letting her know their news before doing a few jobs before bed. With the dishwasher finally unloaded she did a final sweep of the flat making sure everything was locked up before heading to the bedroom.

"You coming to bed?" Martha asked Clive as she entered the living room dressed only in her silk dressing gown. "There's something more for you to unwrap if you are,".

Clive was engrossed in the TV until he saw Martha. He could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath her gown and his interest was now solely on the woman in the room. There wasn't much doubt about what she was offering. Without much thought he quickly flicked the TV off before flinging the remote down and following Martha out the room, turning the light off as he did.

He caught up with her before they reached the bedroom and pulled her in for a kiss, untying the robe and letting his hands wander over her soft feminine curves as he did so. "At least this is a surprise," he murmured in her ear as they pulled apart. "And a very nice one it is too,".

"Yes. It appears our daughter hasn't quite grasped the concept of presents and surprises doesn't it?" She agreed.

"Never mind. I still had a lovely day and it looks like it's going to end on a good note too,".

"Oh yes. There's definitely more to come," Martha whispered as she pulled him into their bedroom and shut the door behind them.


End file.
